conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Pannonian Army Defense Industry
Pannonia's military industry has taken great strides since it's foundation, and now manufactures many types of arms and equipment and performs upgrades and overhauls of exisiting arms. It is divided into the following main components: *Defense Industries Organization (Tanks, rockets, bombs, guns, armored vehicles, guided missiles systems etc.) *Aviation Industries Organization (Aircraft, UAV, helicopters, etc.) On August 17, 2014, Pannonia's MoD reported that they had achieved self-suffiency in producing military equipment, and that the abilities of Pannonian scientists have enabled the country to make significant progress in this field. The most outstanding work done until now was the development of the upgrades for the T-64B, -72AV and -80A tanks and the "Terminator" upgrade for the T-72 "Ural" Most of the technical knowledge comes from either direct aid from Russia, Ukraine, Israel and Iran or by secretly buying and reverse-engineering models. Some design choices are based on inspirations from other countries e.g. Iraq with it's 30mm spaced armour plate, but improved concept with composite armour. T-72T "Terminator" Main Armament *4× 130 mm Ataka-T launchers *2× 30 mm 2A42 autocannons *2× 30 mm AG-17D grenade launchers *1× 7.62 mm PKTM machine gun Fire Controll System *Computerized fire-control system with ballistic computer *Sight of the gunner includes a thermal channel, an optical channel, a guided ATGM channel, and and a laser rangefinder *Field of view sight has an independent stabilization in two planes (Detection of targets up to 7 km in poor weather) *Commander's B07-K1 panoramic sight is located at the top of the BMPT and has a 360° field of view with optical, low-level laser rangefinder and television channels *Standard gunner's sight consists of optical and thermal channels and a laser rangefinder *Combined GPS/GLONASS module for navigation *Gunner is able to use the commander's sight to engage targets if his own sight is disabled/destroyed. Commander of the vehicle also has the ability to override the command to take control of the turret and guns from the gunner Armour Protection *Additional hull armor (30mm composite + spaced) *Additional reinforced glacis plate (17mm composite + spaced) *Side skirts with dynamical protection and latticed screens *Improved hull floor protection *Additional slat armor is fitted on the rear and sides of the chassis *Missile launchers for the Ataka missiles are fitted with extra armor to provide protection against splinters and small arms fire *3rd Gen. ERA (technical mix between russian "Relikt" and ukrainan "Nozh 2", overall at least twice effective as "Kontakt-5") *Automatic smoke grenade launcher on both sides of the turret *Fuel tanks in a sealed housing compartment *Fastening of the seats towards the roof in case of a mine penetration *Automatic fire fighting system *Hard-Kill Active Protection System based on israeli "Trophy" and russian "Arena-E" *Soft-Kill Active Protection System based on russian "Shtora-1" Mobility *1,200hp water-cooled, multi-fuel engine *New improved tracks *Automatic gear and transmission *Air conditioning T-64B, T-72AV, T-80A upgrade Main Armament *125mm smoothbore cannon based on russian 2A46M-1 *Muzzle reference system and thermal sleeve *15% faster autoloader *Bustle turret Fire Controll System Same as T-72T Armour Protection Same as T-72T Mobility Same as T-72T *1,500 hp engine for T-80A